Casper's One Last Wish
by iwishiwasnthere
Summary: Casper has experienced being alive again for the first time in decades, it's been a month since then and his longing to be with Kat forever is making him more disappointed. He knows a ghost can't have a girl like Kat unless she too was dead. Knowing this Kat's mother gives him advice that could change his life and Kat's forever! Will it all turn out ok?
1. Love Is Only Soul Deep

**This is my first story about Casper, please enjoy rate and comment. Hope you all like it.**

In a mansion there lived a friendly spirit, Casper the friendly ghost to be exact. He was the friendliest ghost you'd ever meet. But this spirit wasn't at all happy; he was in fact very disappointed with life at that moment. In his mansion a young girl named Kat and her father moved in at first to exorcise the mansion, instead befriended the spirits they were trying to rid of and now enjoyed their life there. Casper was deeply in love with the girl, they were best friends and although he was dead and his body long since cold, he had warmth in his un-beating heart every time he was near her. Not too long ago her mother Amelia had given him time as a living, breathing human to dance with Kat. It was because of this that Casper was able to have his first kiss with his love only to scare everyone from the room moments later when he became a ghost again.

That had been a month ago now and how he spent his days when Kat was at school wishing he was human again…'I wonder if she liked how I looked…' he thought to himself as he put her clothes away in her room. Casper was quite a handsome young man just; his ghostly image now didn't at all represent what he once had. It was 3:30pm and he rushed down the ceiling to the entry way to wait for Kat. He heard footsteps approaching the door and opened it. Her hair was all over her face in a mess 'Windy aye?' Casper said laughing 'Very and cold.' 'Come inside then, don't want you to get sick…' he said with warning.

'How was school?' Casper asked the beautiful brunette when she walked in the door 'It was okay I guess. Having a friend would be good though…' 'Ah-hem…' Casper coughed and she smiled at him. 'You could come to school with me, I mean you did on my first day of school…Just I think people would see you if I was talking to what looked like myself.' she said giggling a bit.

'Kat, I'd give everything to be able to spend a day with you as a fleshy…Just I don't think it'll happen…' he said looking at the ground. 'Hey cheer up Casper, you're my best friend…I mean I did share my first kiss with you.' Kat said sitting on the bed beside him. 'Kat…' but, just before Casper could say what he wanted to Dr. Harvey walked through the door. 'Hey Kat. How was school?' he asked before kissing her on the head. 'It was okay…Had me, myself and I. How was your day dad?' she asked 'Fine, I got a job coming up soon across town to get some ghosts out of a house and to do a few studies on it before hand so I'll be in and out.' 'Alright.' She said 'I could help you Mister Harvey?' Casper suggested 'Thanks for offering Casper but, I think you should give Kat company if I'm not home before six.' He gave his daughter a hug then went down to his study.

'Sorry Casper what were you going to say?' she asked whilst brushing her hair 'Nothing never mind…' Casper said trying to act happy. 'So you got any homework I can help you with?' 'Sure…Don't want to bore you though…' 'Kat, spending time with you could never be boring.' He replied happily.

So the pair spent the rest of their afternoon talking and helping each other out with problems and finished up in time for dinner. After dinner Kat watched some T.V with Casper before going to bed at 11.

'Hey Kat?' Casper asked whilst she was platting her hair before getting into bed. 'Yeah?' 'Are you tired?' 'No, well not overly tired. Why?' 'Did you wanna come to the light house with me?' 'I'd love to…' she gave Casper her hands and he carried her out the window to the light house. 'It's so peaceful up here…Like heavenly…' Kat said resting her head on Casper's cold shoulder. 'Kat, I wish there was more of the formula to make me real again…' 'I wish there was too…I'll never forget what you did for my father Casper.' She looked him in the eyes to show how much she meant it. 'I just loved being warm again, being real, feeling things, dancing…' 'That's the best thing that's happened to you isn't it?' Casper nodded 'Since I've died yes…'

Kat was starting to yawn too much so Casper carried her back to her room and pulled back her doona so she could get into bed. She had satin black pyjamas on, Casper couldn't help but look at how beautiful she was, how she filled them out and how it clung to her. 'Goodnight black Kat.' Casper said smiling, lying beside her. 'Goodnight white cat.' She replied giving him a tired smile. 'Kat…' 'Yeah?' 'If I was alive right now…Would you…' 'Would I what?' 'Be mine?' he asked hopeful 'Yes…' 'Kat…' 'Mm…' her eyes were closing now 'Would you let me hold you while you slept?' 'Mhmm…' 'Kat…' he was close to her ear 'I love you…' 'I love you too…' she said on the verge of deep sleep. Casper perked up a bit and grabbed one of her stuffed teddy bears and put it next to her, she woke up a bit. 'What are you doing?' she asked 'Just hold it for me…' she did so, wrapping her arms around it tightly, Casper put himself inside the teddy bear, cause at least if she hugged the bear; she'd feel warmth. 'Goodnight darling…' Casper whispered.

Casper woke up at 3am hearing a woman calling his name. He had been dreaming about when he was a child. Although he was a ghost he could still have dreams when he slept, because to Casper death was just a long, eternal sleep. He took himself out of the bear and tried not to wake Kat up. 'Hello?' he whispered. 'Cassspeerrr…' it called in almost a whisper. He followed the voice into his bedroom where he met with a familiar face. 'Amelia?' he asked and she nodded. Her curly hair was on her shoulders, she was as beautiful as Kat and Casper hoped she'd age well like her mother. 'I have news for you Casper...' she said smiling so it had to be good news. 'Yes?' 'Your father was telling me that there is a bottle of formula that is hidden…A full bottle…' Casper smiled; this smile took up his whole face cloud like face. 'If you find it Casper, I will make you an appropriate age…If you don't find it, well I'm afraid there's not much I can do…' no matter what she said, everything sounded so gentle to him.

'If I don't can I just spend a day with Kat?' he asked desperately 'I know you have love for my daughter Casper, and believe me I know she feels the same way…Your father said there's a book in his study that has directions to it. If you have to improvise then do so. Things have changed around this town over the years so try your best. Then again he can't remember if it's even here…' 'I will, for the love of Kat I will…' Casper said putting his milky white hand over his chest. 'You're a brave ghost Casper, loyal and noble. I have a feeling it'll all work out…' she said smiling.

'Thanks. Are you my guardian angel Amelia?' Casper asked curiously 'In a sense I spose…A loyal friend of my family is a friend of mine. Send Kat my love.' she went to turn away from him. 'Wait Amelia, can you do me a favour?' 'Depends what it is.' 'Can you visit Kat if I become a human. She hasn't seen you and she knows I have and her father has. She just feels left out.' Casper said seriously 'I visit her in her dreams most nights…But I will. I just haven't appeared to her because I know she has you to guide and to protect her. Thank you Casper.' She shook his hand and with that she lifted up through the ceiling again and back to heaven.

Casper wanted to wake Kat up and tell her straight away but, decided it'd be best to find it first before telling Kat. He didn't want to give her hopes up at all. Instead he returned to her room and became a bear once again. He possessed the bear to roll over and put its arms around Kat's neck. Kat held it tighter and Casper fell back to sleep, both dreaming of similar things, both not knowing what was to come and both knowing that they weren't alone.

Kat woke up the following morning, staring at the ceiling, thinking and concentrating on the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing. She was thinking of the dream she had had. Casper was a human once again; she was in his arms on the dancefloor with no one else around. He went into kiss her and she had woken up and was very disappointed. Casper made the teddy bear get up and walk across the mattress to her. 'Good morning Star shine, the earth says hello!' she laughed 'Casper that's out there…' she said laughing more and more 'I'm not Casper, I'm Mister Stuffins the third. You will worship me!' this put Kat into a laughing fit. 'Casper stop I'm gonna cry…' the bear jumped at Kat's face 'Casper!' Kat said laughing more 'I need to look at that pretty face close up; I'm a bear I have to eat fleshy meat!' Kat was laughing so hard she rolled out of bed. Casper immediately got out of the bear 'Are you okay?' he asked trying not to laugh. 'Yeah fine Mister Stuffins.' She said trying to catch her breathe. She got up off the floor and put her dressing gown on and lied next to Casper.

'Casper it's Saturday, what do you wanna do?' she asked looking across at him as he lied beside her. 'Um…Kat I was thinking I should hang out on my own today. I have stuff to do, but, as soon as I'm not busy we'll hang out.' she sat up 'Oh…' Casper felt guilty.

'Look Kat, I gotta find this thing…Just it'll upset you if I don't find it…So I can't tell you about it because if it doesn't turn out how I want then I can't make you happy…' he tried to explain the best he could and she understood. 'Okay…Well I was just going to try and finish a book today so you go ahead. Casper smiled and kissed her on the cheek 'Thanks Kat…' as soon as he disappeared Kat put her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her and blushed. 'I wish he was human…He's perfect…' she shrugged the thought off and went downstairs for breakfast. Casper's uncles had gone away for a few months to have a reunion so it gave her father peace. Her father was gone when she went downstairs so she made her own toast, had a shower, got dressed then went back upstairs to read. It was raining anyway she thought; Casper not being around wasn't such a big deal. 'Who am I kidding?' she said to herself 'I'm bored without him…' she picked up Stephen King's IT and continued reading from where she left off.

Meanwhile Casper was going through books in his father's office trying to find the directions for the last bottle of formula. 'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…' Casper said to himself flipping through a book called 'Life and Death' till a piece of paper fell on the ground. Casper put the book back and picked up the paper, he blew the dust off and there on the page was written 'Spare Primordial soup mix.' 'Thanks dad…' Casper said looking up at the ceiling. Casper read the directions; it wasn't for America though like Casper had thought. His father had shipped it off to England. 'Oh for the love of all things Holy!' Casper yelled and through an empty flask at the wall. It crashed into a thousand pieces on the ground. He floated over to it and look at his reflection. 'A thousand pieces just like my souls been torn into...' he said shaking his head in disappointment.

'I don't know how to even get there! Is this a sick joke dad?' Casper was frustrated and angry 'I don't know how to get there!' just then Casper heard someone coming down the chair. 'Casper?' Kat called as she came out of the tunnel. Casper went over to meet her, still holding the paper. 'Yeah I'm here…' she could sense the disappointment in his voice. 'Casper?' 'Yeah?' she got up out of the chair and walked towards him. 'What's wrong?' 'Nothing…' he pretended but, she had already eye balled the paper.

'What's this?' she asked looking him deeply in the eyes, and he cracked 'I wasn't going to tell you…But, here…' he passed her the paper; she sat down in his father's chair. 'Casper this is great! You could be human again, we could…' she watched his eyes look at the ground. 'I'd need to go to England for a while Kat…Just until I find it…' she looked at him, he stared into those milk chocolate eyes knowing no matter what it took or how long. She'd wait for him. 'Do you think you'd be okay Kat?' he asked and she nodded.

'Be careful…' she whispered as she hugged him, although it felt cold Kat really didn't mind. 'Kat…Take care…' Casper was going to go through a ghost portal that his uncles used and just hoped that he wouldn't disappoint her 'I love you…' he said before he went up to the ceiling 'I love you…' Kat said quietly as he disappeared. 'Hopefully things change for the better…' she mumbled and went back up to her room, wondering mostly how long it'd be till he returned.


	2. Casper Embarks On His Quest For Life

**Here is chapter 2, hope you all enjoy it please rate and review. Cheers**  
>Casper went through the ghost portal only took two hours, wondering to the end of the tunnel. All he had to do was think about where he had to go and it would take him there. It looked scary because of the green spirals it made and the lightning and thunder sounds on the inside. Eventually it spat him out at a drainage pipe near the Thames River. It was a brown river that reflected on the surface the grey clouds in the sky. He opened up the golden piece of paper with its musty glow and read 15 Hallows Way. 'How am I going to find that?'<p>

He went to a gas station or what the English called a Petrol station and went into invisible mode. He found a street directory, the current year of 1995 and looked to see if Hallows way was still there. He flicked to the back of the book and went to H. 'Hallows there you are…' he said to himself feeling triumphant. 'Page 115, A7.' It read and so traced her finger along till he found it. 'May as well take it with me…' he made sure no one in the store was looking and ripped out the page.

Kat we're a step closer…' he said to himself as he followed the directions, floating along in a way glad he couldn't feel the cold. 'Last time I could feel the cold I damn regretted it…' he thought to himself and felt a sad feeling go through him. He observed the Christmas lights on people's houses and in the trees on the street. The posters for charities taped to telegraph poles and the children throwing snow in the park. His thoughts soon turned to Kat when he saw children sledding to take his mind off what was his to blame for his eventual death. 'I wonder what Kat's doing right now…'

Kat was in Casper's bed about to go to sleep, staring at the window waiting for him at any moment to come through the window with a bottle of Primordial Soup Mix, so he could become human and be with her forever. She wondered what he'd look like, if time would show his age or make him slightly older than her or the same age. She didn't want to be 16 and with a boy who was twelve. Although she swore he looked a lot older than twelve when she saw him, he looked to mature and way too tall.

'They don't make 'em like that anymore…' she thought to herself. She found herself not being able to sleep for hours. She was lying there thinking about what it'd be like to die, if that was the only way to be with her ghostly love or if she should just move on. She thought about how he had put her hands around his neck, put his hands on her waist and floated above the ground. She didn't know who he was then, but she soon got the idea when she looked down. She thought about how she had freaked out and fell into his arms, how her cheeks brushed against his face and how he laughed a bit. 'Told you I was a good dancer…Can I keep you?' he had whispered and she knew instantly it was Casper.

'I could've spent my whole life reliving that moment…' she said to herself. She remembered how warm he was for those brief few moments and how his smooth lips pressed against hers in one last kiss that turned to cold when it ended. 'I wish, I wish he was mine forever…Mom please help him out… ' she said to herself over and over again as she went to sleep.

'Fifteen Hallows Way! I found it.' The driveway was long and narrow, lined with tall pine trees on either side. There was a mist around and it did look spooky 'My kinda place…' Casper thought. He went up the driveway to find a three story mansion made from sandstone, big windows overlooked the courtyard. A fountain covered in moss that looked like it hadn't operated in years; crushed rocks were the driveway and at the front two cars were there. 'Jaguar's…Classy.' Casper said. 'I wonder why my father sent the formula here…Why is he only telling me now?' so many questions without answers went through his mind. He went through the front door; the walls were bright with paint.

"There were portraits of people unknown to him. There was a wedding photo that looked about 100 years old. 'I wonder who that is…' Casper wondered. The wedding photo next to it showed a bride and groom. The woman had a friendly face and long red hair; her husband had brown hair but, was shorter than she was. 'I wonder if they're home…' Casper went in and out of every single room trying to find who they were but, no last names were found. No children's beds were found in any rooms and as far as he could tell the wife's name was Annie and the husband's name was Harry. 'This mansion has to be old…' Casper did his rounds around the house and in the master bedroom on the outside balcony a sign said 'McFadden Manor'.

'My father's brother must've owned this house…' Casper thought 'He must be the groom in the old photograph. 'So are these people related?' Casper went down the levels of the house till he encountered a basement underneath the house. It had lights installed and with a flick of a switch the room lit up. It was quite dim because everything was covered in thick spider webs and dust. Boxes upon boxes of books and paper were stacked against the wall. An old wood working bench with a rusty vice was leaning on an uncomfortable angle and besides that everything was neat.

'You'd think these people would clean it out…Unless they don't know it's here…' Casper went looking for a door but the door he did find was a dead end. A wall had been placed in front of it. Unbeknownst to the people living there, a room was hidden beneath them. 'Maybe no one wanted it to be found…' Casper was curious as to why his father never told him he had a brother.

As far as he knew he had an aunty who lived in New York and his mother's family had two other children. But, due to the fact that she married an inventor and not a banker they refused to speak to her.

Casper decided that he should start with the boxes of paper and books. 'This is going to take forever to get through…' and to make things ever more difficult, the directions ended at this house. 'Is this a test…?' he asked himself and got into reading. The books were mostly old novels that included 'Black Beauty' and 'Little Women'. The papers were so old they weren't even worth reading because what was there to read?

'I wish Kat was here…She could help me out a lot…' Casper said to himself, realising how lonely and bored he was without her around. 'Hell anyone would do...' he shifted through the papers till he found a book titled 'Letters from 1880.' 'Eighteen eighty…Why does that year seem important? Was that the year I died?' Casper asked himself, but he just couldn't remember. He opened the book and the opening letter gave him a few answers to his questions.

'Dearest brother Joseph,  
>I've suffered a loss recently. My son died on the 5supthsup of January, I feel somewhat responsible for his death because I let him on a sled I kept him away from for years till he was old enough. He had just turned twelve in October; he was growing into such a fine boy and looked so much like his mother. At least they are together again, I want to find a means of bringing him back, bringing them both back. How is your family? I know we haven't talked in many years. I just have no one else to confide in as of now and I am too stricken with grief. I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to you.  
>- Your brother George.'<p>

'So that's why the formula is here…Dad's brother owned this place and he must've sent it to him just in case. So what the hell happened to it?' he wondered and continued his reading.

In the following letters his father described how he had created the Lazarus but, did not include the recipe for the Primordial soup mix. In 1885, his father had described to Joseph his situation, being declared legally insane and so on and how he wanted his invention to be hidden from society for good. He said he sent the letter accompanied with the formula in order to preserve what he had done. Just problem was, there was no letter that was sent afterwards because obviously that was in his father's possession…Somewhere. 'Don't make it easy do you dad…'

Casper sat down on a pile of boxes and thought about his father's office at home, never had he seen any letters or anything mentioning his brother. So how could he know for sure his dad didn't get rid of the letters in order to keep his invention a secret? Truth was he didn't and he thought he may as well snoop around a lot before going back home…Just to be one hundred percent sure.

Casper read through the rest of the book over the next few days until the book ended in 1891 when Casper's father had died. He was ill, Casper vaguely remembered his father passing. He was on his death bed talking to his father as he was going. He was telling him how he was sorry and Casper just sat beside him and comforted him until his spirit left the room.

Knowing that his father's business was to create the Lazarus he knew he'd be gone for good, thus leaving him alone in the world once again. Casper went through every single box over the coming weeks, learning lots but not too much success in finding clues for the formula.

He had found out that his Uncle Joseph and his wife had one son who was the same age as himself. He had found that his father and uncle stopped talking because George had married an American instead of staying in England as his parents had hoped they would. Casper learnt that his grandparents had died in America but, Casper's father hid the whereabouts of their graves for some reason. His grandparents had died just before Casper's parents were wed so Casper had absolutely no memory of them.

As the days passed he acquired this knowledge and got used to the mansion he was occupying. He had been in the basement for so long he didn't even notice the occasional footsteps and the dust falling off the wooden beams under the house. Or the occasional arguments the couple had about bills and not being able to have children. He was starting to give up until he found a box on a shelf. Casper lifted the lid and found a piece of paper on it, dated 1900. 'In my dying days I have moved the formula. It is now buried with those who cannot speak of its existence.' Casper's face dropped in shock. He had spent weeks down here reading thousands of pages and only to find that this box had once contained the formula that could set him free wasn't even there.

'Guess I have to look at every grave related to my family…' so Casper began a journey in late December '95 to visit every grave in England that could be related to him. He just needed to search from the year 1900, and he knew he had to be as determined as anything if he was to succeed. The only thing that bothered him was not being near Kat, but other than that he was used to being alone, I mean if you only had some ghostly uncles to keep you company for almost a century you'd be used to the loneliness too. But, he didn't want to leave her alone for Christmas 'Maybe this would make up for it if I become human…' he thought and into the night he went grave searching…

Meanwhile, back at Whipstaff Manor Kat and her father had just come back home from Christmas dinner at her Uncle's place. 'Dad do you think Casper's ever coming back?' she asked hopeful that he may know, even though she doubted it. 'For sure sweety, he's your best friend.' Not even he was sure Casper was coming back. He'd been gone four weeks now and they hadn't heard from him at all. Kat was in a mix of emotions. She was worried he was never coming back, she was fearful that she'd be grown up even more than she was from him before he got back and she was upset because of the whole situation.

'Casper please come back…' she would say to herself out loud hoping somehow that he would hear her. Two more weeks went by and Kat was back at school. No one would talk to her because they thought she was weird and no one forgets someone kissing a ghost. Girl's would bitch about her, boys would laugh at her. She knew she didn't belong in that school; thank God she was in her second last year. This year however meant junior prom. Kat hoped Casper was coming back before then, but as the weeks went by she started to lose faith in ever seeing him again. That would be in May it was now April…

What was taking him so long? She would wonder during school, before sleep and just about any time she had to spare… One afternoon walking home from school she was talking to herself 'Maybe if someone asks me…No I'm going to wait for Casper…Unless he's forgotten about me…' she shook the notion from her mind 'Casper wouldn't forget about me…But then again he had forgotten about his family until recent times…  
>TBC…<p> 


	3. Kat Unlocks Casper's Treasure

**Here is chapter 3, please rate and comment. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far :)**

One Saturday Kat decided it was her turn to do something in order to help Casper. She started at 8am going through every book, paper and dust pile trying to find something, anything. 'Casper, I wish you were here to help me…' she said to herself. She was dressed for the job, jeans, a simple t-shirt and her hair was tied back. She still felt like she was going to be dusty as a sarcophagus when the day was through.

Her jeans were covered in dust, her hair felt like a rats nest and after tripping over a wooden beam that was lying on the floor her whole body hurt. 'What the hell is that doing there?' she asked herself. She picked up the beam and then the floor fell out from beneath her. Kat gave out a startled scream only to find herself lying on a soft mattress that seemed to be strategically placed there. 'Casper's father must've had to redo the floor many times…' she thought to herself. But when she looked up she saw that the floor had just slid back to under the floor on the left side.

'Of course…Inventors find a solution for every problem.' she looked around and everything was black. 'Great…How am I supposed to get back up there!' she shouted and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. 'I need a flashlight or a fire torch…Something!' she yelled. 'I doubt dad's still here…Far out I hate being an only child.' She mumbled.

She wondered around the small space where the limited rectangle of light shone through. Dust, dust and more cobwebs was all she could really see until she found a fence corner that contained a torch. 'Thank God…' she reached for the cobweb covered torch and as soon as she did she heard a swish noise. She looked behind her thinking she had broken something important. She shuddered, and then felt warmth against her face. 'Casper?' she wondered, instead she turned around and saw in her hand that the torch had ignited. Slightly disappointed but, relieved she continued down the mysterious tunnel; looking around at the abandoned furniture.

There were old lounges, old tables that had been pushed to the side, the varnish had peeled and cobwebs were the new table cloths. Behind a lounge was a portrait. 'McFadden Family 1878' the portrait contained a man Kat identified as Casper's father from the newspaper pictures. A beautiful woman, brunette, blue eyes sitting on a red velvet chair. In her arms was a little baby that looked to be a new born. 'Casper?' she wondered and thought how adorable he looked. 'Aw…' she went all clucky inside. 'I wonder what happened to his mother…' she took the portrait out from behind the lounge and carried it with her.

Kat didn't know how much time had passed but, she was starting to like the mysteriousness. She thought she was nearing the end of the tunnel when she saw the torch reflecting on something. 'What on earth is that?' she thought. She approached the shiny looking object only to find that it was a gate. 'McFadden crypt' was the name on the gate. 'Casper's parents kept dead relatives…Under their house…Okay they are officially weird…' she chuckled to herself.

The gate was covered in cobwebs and dust, only a line was untouched by any debris. She opened the gate and closed it behind her. It was colder down here, very cold. If Kat left an ice block down there, it wouldn't melt and if it did it wouldn't have been a noticeable change.

There were no tombs at first but then eventually there were. They were big stone coffins, with lids that looked to be so thick, Kat alone couldn't push them. They were all McFadden's, there were about ten of them. Some of them long dead since before Casper was even in existence. 'C'mon…' she got to the end of the row and found one with the lid off it. 'Do I really want to look in there…' she approached it slowly. Her brain was thinking a skeleton, a skeleton that would lift an arm out and grab her. Pulling her in and closing the lid.

'Now I'm just being stupid…' she mumbled to herself, but the image kept running through her head.

It too was covered in cobwebs, the stone had no names marked on it just a simple word 'Treasure'. 'Maybe this was Casper's actual treasure…' she whispered to herself. She put the torch over the edge where the lid should be sitting. Inside was a bunch of papers, dust, hay and a glass. Kat reached in the coffin, she felt the hay crunching in her hand. Her hand then landed on something cold. It wasn't death cold. It was like cold glass.

She found the skinny tube of the glass and lifted it out of the coffin. She put her torch to her hand and saw that it was a glass like the ones for the Lazarus. And the liquid inside was red, full red. The bottle was full. 'How the hell do I tell Casper?' she thought.

_Meanwhile…_

Casper had looked in every single grave related to the McFadden's. He came up empty handed and felt very disappointed. 'Too bad I can't die again. I feel like killing myself…' he thought solemnly. Little did he know back home, his one true love had found what he had been looking for the entire time.

He decided to head back…Not knowing how to explain to Kat that he would never be human, because he had failed what he had set out to do.

Casper floated transparently through the air, looking at the ground and the sky occasionally cursing his eternal life…He looked over at a park bench and saw a couple walking together, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes…His heart sank again.

'Eventually Kat will move on…She doesn't need me, a cold lonely ghost boy when she could have a living breathing man. Who is warm…and can look after her, adore her, discover life with her…

His mind wondered into that spring night, thinking and re-thinking going back to the ghost portal and telling Kat the bad news. He was trying to think of how he would comfort her; how he would watch her take the news and how he could make everything better...He just didn't know what to do…

Meanwhile back at Whipstaff Manor, Kat had the portrait gently tucked under her arm, the Primordial soup mix in one hand and the torch in the other. 'How do I get out of here?' she wondered. She found a lever in the furthest point of the cave and stood back not knowing what was going to happen.

The ground shook and then the floor opened up, a ladder stretched out to the ground. 'Thank you Mister McFadden.' Kat said looking up to the heavens. She was covered in grey dust; she had inhaled it, tasted it and now smelt it. She climbed out first with the portrait then with the mix.

'Casper will be happy if I do some redecorating…' she smiled to herself but, the smile was wiped off her face when she came back to reality. He wasn't here and she had no idea if he ever was going to be there. She knew he had to be trying his hardest but; she had no means of telling him that she had what he wanted.

She found a spare hook in the hallway that had no frame hanging onto it and stuck the portrait on the wall. She ran her fingers over the infant Casper's face 'I hope you're okay…' she then continued up the hall to her bedroom.

She placed the mix on her shelf at the back where it wouldn't fall and had a shower. She felt cleaner at least, but knew she had to hand wash her clothes. If she stuck them in the washing machine her father would have a fit.

Later that evening Kat and Doctor Harvey were going to be in for a shock. Casper's three uncles were back and they were announcing that they wouldn't be back till they felt like it.

'Why aren't you coming back?' Dr. Harvey asked the three comedic ghosts. 'Well doc, it appears we have met the girls of our dreams…' Stretch said. His eyes pulsating love hearts 'I'm happy for you guys…Wait are they dead or?' Dr. Harvey asked slightly worried for the girl's if they were alive who had happened to have captured the hearts of the ghosts.

'No, dead as a doornail.' Fatso chuckled, he chuckled so much his belly was moving like it was full of bouncy balls. 'Where'd you meet them?' Kat asked 'In the fiery depths of hell? Where else?' Stretch said before changing his tone 'Nah in a mansion, on the ghost of France. Three chick ghosts were haunting this place so well, we fell for them straight away…'

'Well if you ever want to come back you know where to find us…' James said. He had respected the ghosts over the past year. They weren't such a pain in the ass anymore and they did treat Casper better, but they didn't ask about Casper which made Kat think he was gone for good. But, she was too afraid to even ask…

'Well good luck to you three. Knock 'em dead.' Kat said 'Hey the little Miss of the house has grown a sense of humour.' Fatso said. They farewelled the Harvey's and set off for a faraway place where they would actually be happy.

'Dad, I'm really starting to think Casper's not coming back…' Kat said trying to hide the tears in her eyes. 'I think he will honey, I think he's just trying his best to make you happy…He's probably the only young man I would trust around you sweety.' Her father answered softly, hugging his daughter before going back to work.

Kat spent the rest of the day reading, had a late dinner (because her father decided to order pizza) and fell asleep once again without Casper to talk to. A tear slid from the corner of her eye onto her pillow as she was just on the brink of sleep. 'Goodnight Casper…' she whispered and with that she drifted into her dreams.


	4. Light In The Dark

**Here is chapter 4, hope you all like it. Please rate and review. :)**

Casper was about to go through the ghost portal, when he noticed a reflection on the Thames. It was a white ball of light; it had been following him for some time at distance. 'What is that?' Casper asked himself curiously. He swooped over to the ball and put his translucent hand under it, the ball bounced slightly.

A voice was whispering from it. 'Casper…' it whispered lightly. 'Kat?' Casper asked hoping that wasn't Kat's spirit. 'I need to tell you…' it said, then repeated it over and over again. The light faded into nothing and the darkness of London crept in.

'That was weird…' Casper mumbled; he then heard another voice. 'Casper…' it called from the park across from where he was. 'Hello?' he called as he weaved in between trees. He followed a walking path till he came across a park bench. Sitting on the park bench was Kat's mother Amelia.

'Amelia!' he called excitedly and she turned to look at him. 'Hello Casper…' she said smiling gently. 'I couldn't…I failed…I'm sorry…' he began to say but, kept cutting himself off trying to think of what to say next.

'You didn't fail…In fact you'll be very surprised…' Casper sat on the bench beside her. She looked to be alive, just Casper knew she wasn't really there. She was after all one of the Lord's angels. 'Your father and mother have been watching you very proudly from up in heaven Casper…' 'I haven't seen my mother since…Since I was two…' Casper began to think back.

'She's very proud of you Casper don't worry. I've come to give you news but, you must return home.' She said sternly 'Is something wrong? Is it Kat? I saw this…' Casper began and Amelia laughed a bit. She looked up at the moon 'Kat's fine…That ball of light was her connection to you… She's trying to tell you something.' 'What is she trying to tell me?' Casper wondered 'You'll find out when you return home. Now take my hand.' Amelia held out her gentle hand and Casper hesitantly put his hand upon hers.

Her hand was warmer than his was, but then again she could appear in human form. Casper closed his eyes and with a quick flash they were in the living room of the mansion. 'I see they've tidied up the place…' Casper thought to himself and immediately wanted to see Kat.

'Wait Casper, we'll go see her together. But, you must not wake her. I want to show you the surprise then all will be revealed.' She took his hand once again and they ascended the stairs quietly. Amelia got to the top of the stairs and told Casper to stay outside of the door. They were outside James' bedroom.

Casper watched as Amelia affectionately walked up to her husband and ran a hand through his hair. She looked sad but, happy at the same time. She leant beside him and kissed him upon the cheek. James stirred a bit, but he was smiling. 'I love you…' she whispered in his ear and walked out of the room closing the door.

'You miss him don't you?' Casper whispered, Amelia smiled 'I do…Everyday…' she looked at the door behind her fondly then walked down the hall a bit to Kat's room.

Casper looked at Kat as she slept then saw where Amelia was. She had picked up a bottle off the shelf and put it behind her back. Casper didn't see what it was and wondered if it was a glass of water or something.

Amelia then walked to the side of her daughter's bed. She sat on the edge of the bed beside her and kissed her on the cheek, putting the doona back over her as she slept. 'I love you Kat…' she whispered into Kat's ear. Kat too stirred in her sleep but, was smiling. 'That bed's had it Casper…' she whispered as she heard the bed creak.

'Hey…' Casper said but didn't want to wake Kat up. He followed Amelia back into the hallway and she took her right hand out from behind her back. Casper's milk bulb head lit up when he saw what was in her hand. 'It's Primordial soup mix!' he exclaimed and Amelia put a finger on his lips.

Casper had a thoughtful look on his face. 'Amelia…' he began as they walked through a wall. 'Maybe you should use it…I mean to be with your family again…' he suggested. 'Casper, I've already gone to heaven. I am not a ghost, you however, are and it will work for you. I would love to but…It's just not right, especially after you did what you have done for Kat and James. Also that quest you've spent months on, I couldn't rob you…' she looked saddened by the thought but, Casper knew he had to do what she had originally said.

'How did Kat find it?' Casper asked 'I'll leave that for you when you see her. I'd rather not be the one to tell you…' she said smiling. They came down through the ceiling and landed gently on the ground, well Amelia did. Casper continued floating.

'Where's the button for the machine?' Amelia asked looking around at the dusty room. She could see the dust sprinkling down from the ceiling every now and again. 'It's in the 'Frankenstein' book.' Casper said going over to his father's table and showing Amelia which button to press.

As before the Lazarus came up from the murky waters that sat in the man-made ponds in his father's lap. 'What a marvellous machine…' Amelia stated admiring the genius of Casper's father. 'Thanks…' Casper said and then Amelia picked up the formula from the table and stuck it into the drainer on the machine.

'Amelia…I'm scared…' Casper said beginning to have second thoughts. 'About what?' 'What if Kat has become interested in someone else? What if I'm ugly? What if…' Amelia interrupted him 'Everything will be fine…' Casper took the look in her eyes as reassurance and smiled. 'I could never pay you back…' he said sadly 'Make my daughter happy and look after my husband, that's the best you can do Casper.' She replied 'Now get in there.' she said patting him on the back.

Casper opened up the door to the Lazarus and waved goodbye to her. Amelia pulled the lever and machine steamed up, a bell rang, steam whistled and all sorts of magical noises began to happen.

Casper was inside with his eyes closed, he felt his arms stretching, his whole body stretching, his fingers becoming five and could hear his heart thumping. Within two minutes it was over. Amelia was nervous, what if it hadn't worked? She heard everything fall dead silent. She knew he'd automatically become eighteen years old and that he'd be taller, baby fat gone and he'd basically skipped going through puberty which made her laugh a bit. But, it was a nervous laugh. One that was not very sure in her mind.

'Casper?' she called and she hesitantly walked to the door of the Lazarus 'Casper?' the door began to open. Casper had his eyes closed, he was definitely human and wearing what he had been wearing that night to the dance. 'Amelia?' his voice was deeper. She smiled, trying not to laugh at the silly young man now before her.

'Yes Casper?' 'I don't want to look…But am I human?' Casper asked remembering how he felt as an egg yolk was quite similar. 'Indeed you are…' he opened his blue eyes to the room. He looked down at his feet, they were two feet, he looked at his hands, and there were five fingers. He ran his hands through his hair and it was soft as a puppy's fur. 'How old am I?' he asked 'Eighteen…You'll be in your last year of high school next year.' 'High school?' he questioned. Amelia handed him a folder 'Everything you'll ever need is in that folder. Just take it as a gift from God. There is a record saying that you went to a grade school and middle school in New York before your parents died. God's given you a copy of a will from your parents that have been updated so that the mansion is in your possession. There's also a passport, transcript of school grades etcetera. Also, your father's technical knowledge has been inherited by you so you should do very well in school. God's basically made you a miracle man.' Amelia said handing him the folder.

'I can't thank you enough…Just why did he do all of this for me?' Casper asked 'Because God works in mysterious ways Casper. You're a very special ghost; he doesn't do this for just anybody.' She replied 'It's time for me to go Casper…' she said looking up. Casper hugged her like he would hug his mother 'Thank you…' tears were rolling down his cheeks. He forgot how salty they tasted. 'It's okay…Have a good rest of your life…' and with that she floated up toward the ceiling.

Casper went to his father's chair that was sitting on the end of the tracks and pushed a leaver to make it return back up to the staircase. As he was going back up he thought about how to explain to Kat what had happened…He just didn't know how. But boy was he glad to be alive. He went straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His face was more defined, cheek bones were more noticeable and jaw line.

His hair was a bit long but, it looked good. 'I wonder what Kat will say?' he wondered but, didn't know when to tell her. He walked down the hall towards her room and on her desk was a flyer for the dance 'Eighteenth of May. Be there.' it read. 'That's six days from now…' it came to Casper at that moment that he should go to that dance and be there for Kat when no one else would be. He decided to write her a message as if to be from someone else and then surprise her at the dance.

He left it in the mail box and decided that he would tell James of his plan and not Kat.

He waited till Dr. Harvey had breakfast at five thirty on that Sunday morning to talk to him. He sat there at the dining room table not being able to sleep, he read a book, watched the sun come up and had bags under his eyes by the time James came downstairs. James walked into the kitchen and saw the young man sitting there and froze 'Who are you?' he asked startled 'Dr. Harvey. It's me Casper…' Casper saw the smile that came on James' face and knew immediately he was glad to see him. 'Casper! Oh my goodness we must tell Kat!' he almost shouted.

'Dr. Harvey…Come here…' he motioned with his hands to sit with him at the table so James did. 'What is it boy?' he asked 'I want to keep this a secret from Kat until the dance on Friday night…' James smiled 'Sorry…How? Where? When?' so Casper explained everything that had happened which took an hour 'Amelia saw me last night? ?' Casper nodded 'She misses you doc, and she loves you.' Casper said and James smiled 'Well I'm glad she helped you…' James was getting side tracked.

'Well you need money… and…' Casper gave James what Amelia gave him and James read over it carefully. 'Well Casper sorry for living in your house…' he began and Casper shook his head. 'It's fine stay, I don't want you guys to get up and go. Hell you guys bought it with the money you got from your bestselling book on that story about a ghost kid…' Casper began 'True. Well Casper tell you what, I'll help you out with the money if you can use that brain of yours to help fix up the place whilst Kat doesn't realise.' 'What needs doing?' Casper asked 'Tomorrow if you want you can start painting. I've done Kat's room and my room and most of your old room. As well as the bathrooms.'

'No problem Doctor Harvey, for some reason your wife left me with my father's brain power. Probably a good thing if something needs fixing.' He smiled. James shook his hand 'So what do we do with you today?' James asked 'I'm going to start cleaning up dad's office that will take ages…' 'If you're up to it buddy do it. But, I'll put some toast with peanut butter on for you…' and with that Casper's marvellous money earning week would begin and he couldn't have been happier.


	5. You Were My First Love, You Are My Last

**Okay, here is chapter 5. It's a lot longer than the others so far so enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

On the Monday morning Kat got the mail for her father before she went to work. Casper was standing behind a tree not far away wondering if she'd read that note before going back inside. She shuffled through the messages; that being a bunch of bills, a cheque for book royalties and a note addressed at the front as just Kat, indicating to her that someone had dropped it off. She put the rest of the mail on the trunk lid of her Thunderbird and opened the note.

_'Dear Kat,_

_I was considering asking you to the dance; just I had no way of approaching you because I was too shy. I find you incredibly beautiful and mature and know that you're a really nice person. My hand is shaking so much right now just writing this to you but, I would love to go to the dance with you if no one else has asked you. As far as I know no one else has. This isn't a joke and I will not stand you up at the prom. I might be a bit late so don't panic. I know you'll look beautiful and I hope I'm up to your expectations too…_

_From a young man who has a heart in the right place just for you'_

Kat smiled 'Looks like I will be going to the dance with someone then…I wonder who he is…Too bad Casper will be disappointed if he can't make it…Then again he might've forgotten about me by now…' she said to herself and the smile went a bit. 'But, I'll still go' she ended up saying and grabbed the mail from the trunk of her car. Casper smacked his hands against the tree in absolute happiness 'Thank you God.' He turned his back to the tree and looked up at the sky and felt the warm air on his skin. 'I've got to make it all up to her.' He thought and made this his motivation for the week.

Kat walked inside passed her father the mail and noticed she seemed happier. 'What happy pills did you take this morning Kat? You're not a morning person.' James said as he got ready to go to the bank to cash his cheque. Kat took out her mysterious note and gave it to James. 'Isn't it sweet?' James knew who it was but, pretended he didn't.

'Well I hope everything turns out how you want it to Kat.' He said and kissed her on the cheek before she went to school. 'Well, thank you Casper.' He said when he saw him on his way out 'For what?' 'For making my daughter happy…I don't know why girls get so disappointed with school dances.'

'Were you ever disappointed?' Casper asked James, James shook his head. I didn't go to my junior prom because I just didn't see the point. Dancing by yourself isn't fun and girls thought I was a freak. Then a month after during the summer I met Amelia and I'm glad I didn't go to prom cause I would've probably had a girlfriend and would've had to turn her down. Everything happens for a reason Casper.' He said waving goodbye as he closed the door. 'He's right…Everything happens for a reason.' Casper repeated to himself and began work.

Doctor Harvey had kept his word and paid Casper $50.00 a day to paint the rooms, polish the floors and so on whilst Kat was at school. Then when she came home he would disappear to the library of the house and read. On the Thursday, the final day before the dance Casper got to paint Kat's room. It was the last room in the house and Dr. Harvey was amazed how well he worked from 7:30am till 4pm in the afternoon.

'What colour does she want?' Casper asked James and he gave him a tin of purple paint. 'Should've known it'd be purple…' he said brushing his blonde locks from his face, revealing a cut he had got from shaving near his right ear. 'Ouch Casper that must've hurt…' 'Only for twenty minutes…Least I didn't try what dad used to use…Good 'ol cut throat razor blades.' He said smiling and James was trying not to laugh. 'There's a good reason why they invented razors my dear boy…Most probably that reason…' 'Well I'll get to work.' Casper said as he did every morning. He got sheets and old blankets and covered her furniture and began painting, moving everything to the centre of her room and putting the delicate things under her bed so they didn't get damaged.

The ceiling was white as snow and the purple looked like a nice berry colour that if it was any darker would be too dark for her room. Casper accidently knocked her wardrobe open and on the inside of the door hanging up was a beautiful dress. It was red and was flared at the skirt with a black belt to split the colours up a bit. Then the top was a V-neck that wasn't too low but modest enough. She had black heeled sandals to go with it. 'She's going to look beautiful.' Casper thought then closed the wardrobe door. Casper finished her room at about 11:30 and walked down the hallway to put everything in the cupboard under the stairs.

He had walked down the hallway at least fifty or sixty times in the past five days and he hadn't noticed a portrait in the newly painted hallway. Even when he had taken it down to paint the wall, he looked at its old frame. 'It's a man and a woman…and a baby…' he said to himself then looked down at the bottom of the frame at the label. 'The McFadden Family.' It read and Casper knew immediately that baby was him and the woman he barely remembered who was holding him, was his mother.

'I should go visit their graves.' But, he needed a car. He had finished all his work and waited for James to get home from getting bread and milk from the shops. He was sitting in the dining room reading 'Love Story' one of Kat's favourite books, when James walked in the door. 'I'm finished.' Casper said. 'Good, good.' James said 'So what do you want to do?' 'Go shopping?' Casper suggested 'Sure I'll take you. You ready to go?' he asked putting the milk in the fridge. 'Yeah. Just can we do something else first?' Casper asked looking at the ground because he was a bit shy.

'Sure what is it?' James asked 'Can we go see my parent's graves? I know where they're buried.' James nodded. 'Of course…' Casper showed James where to go and near the cliffs on the other side of town was a cemetery. 'What a nice view.' James exclaimed looking over the horizon, listening to the wave's crash on the rocks and Casper nodded

'Dad picked it for mum after she died.' 'Sorry…' James said 'Your father must've felt horrible for years when you both were gone.' James said putting his hand on Casper's shoulders. Deep down, James could tell Casper was still a little kid inside.

They went to M on the rows for Catholics and on old stone were two graves next to each other. New plaques had been drilled into the stone to make it clear who had been buried there. James had bought two bunches of flowers for Casper at the corner store on the way there and passed them to Casper. Casper laid the roses in front of his mother Elizabeth's grave and put the tulips on his father's grave.

The grass was soft and the graveyard was well looked after. Casper felt tears coming to his eyes but, held them back. 'Did you want to go see Amelia's grave?' Casper asked 'Amelia was cremated so no matter how many times I moved she would always come with us.' James replied. 'You know that pot with the jewels on it you asked me about with the lid and had her picture next to it?' Casper nodded 'That was her ashes.'

Casper and James stood there for about five minutes in silence till James decided they better go to the shops and they walked back to the Lincoln. 'I never got to thank you enough for giving me that book idea.' James said to Casper 'You should write a sequel.' Casper suggested 'Maybe I should, children love it. I should give you a share in the profits.' James suggested 'No, your money's yours. I can make my own money someday.' Casper said giving him a smile that said 'I don't want your money Doctor Harvey.'

Casper and James went to the shops and bought more clothes than Casper had ever had even when he was alive. But, he had a certain style he liked. He liked white shirts with wide sleeves like he used to have that he was surprised they still sold. He liked jeans because he said the 70's was the best time for clothing he had ever seen and had watched Starsky and Hutch so many times on other people's T.V sets that he also wanted a Torino. He bought some t-shirts with stripes and had bought some pants that looked like they could be worn with suits if he really had to.

James bought him some black dress shoes and a black suit with a dark blue tie for the dance. James said he would take him winter shopping when the seasons got colder but, for now what they had would do. He also got a pair of lace up Nike's and some sandals for summer that was quickly approaching. He didn't need to get boxers or anything because James had bought him some when he became human.

'We need to get you a new bed…' James thought not liking the idea of Kat and Casper even sharing the same room. 'I can sleep on the mattress in one of the spare rooms like I've been doing I don't care.'

As much as he liked Casper he was still a caring father. Casper had picked a room in the house that had a built in wardrobe so James bought Casper a new mattress, bed and drawers for his clothes. He also got him a table and chair and bought Kat a new mattress because he could tell it wasn't the most supportive mattress.

Casper used his money to buy Kat a necklace because no matter how many times Casper said to James he would use his money to buy his prom clothes, he had refused.

By three o'clock that afternoon Casper had his room sorted out, clothes and a new bed. 'Tomorrow's a big day Casper.' Harvey said as he walked past Casper's room before Kat got home. 'Bigger than today? No wonder Kat hates shopping unless necessary.' 'You guys got a lot in common.' Casper was lying on his bed reading Rolling Stone Magazine. 'You do good at being a teenager.' James said laughing.

'So people won't recognise me at the dance tomorrow?' James shook his head 'Hopefully not. Just have my daughter home by eleven. I'll drop you off there, she can drive you back.' James said 'Sounds good to me man.' Casper replied. James smiled 'No smoking pot in my house man.' James replied 'No…You should've seen Woodstock Doctor Harvey…' 'What were you doing at Woodstock?' 'My uncles took me…' 'I wanted to go to that…' James said 'Yeah it was great…Just when you go to something like that you're probably better off being dead beforehand…Lines for the bathroom…Far out.' James was curious.

'How come you only tell us this stuff now?' 'Because who the hell listen's to a ghost?' Casper replied 'I think they're some of the most interesting stories to be honest. I'm sorry I never asked what you did all these years.' 'Well that can be a tale for your second book doctor Harvey.' Casper suggested. 'You're a good kid Casper.' James replied and with that the doorbell rang. 'Kat's home.' They said in unison.

Kat was surprised when she saw her room had been painted and that her father had got her a new mattress. 'Thanks dad!' 'All you had to do was ask…' James said smiling at his daughter 'Sorry, I just don't like annoying you about stuff…' she said hugging her dad tighter. 'I'm glad you're not spoiled. By the way do you have something for prom tomorrow I forgot.' Her father began 'No I was doing baby sitting on Saturday's remember? I bought my dress and stuff.' She said 'I don't have to ask if it's appropriate sweety, I know you've got good taste.' Kat smiled 'Thanks dad…'

Kat went to sleep that night hoping for a miracle from Casper but, realised it was not to be. She was excited for the night ahead so she could find out who her mystery man was.

The next day at school went slow, everyone had someone. Kat couldn't see anyone of interest at her school that could be the mystery guy; she had been looking around all week. Some girls who were regularly mean to her in class sat next to her at lunch. Kat knew this was strange because no one ever sat next to her.

'What do you want?' she asked 'We noticed you don't have anyone to go with you for Prom so why are you bothering?' the leader of the pack Ally asked. Ally was a cheer leader, she was blonde, she stuffed her bra, she was well known by all boys and she was never going to be called nice in any way shape or form.

'Because as a matter of fact someone did ask me to the dance.' 'Who is it?' Kat made out that it was some handsome guy she met at the shops a few weeks back. They were desperate to know exactly who it was. 'Right…Well prove us wrong tonight then. I can't imagine who would go out with a weird girl like you…' Kat felt angry and for once didn't feel like taking it. The blonde possie began to walk off when Kat stood up.

'At least the guy likes me for my personality…Yours only like you for what's between your legs you dumb moles.' Kat yelled back and everyone stared and some people actually laughed. 'C'mon girls…' Ally said giving a deer in headlights look because she did not expect Kat to come out with that.

She felt like crying, but she held herself together. She sat down trying not to rip her skirt on the chair and thought about what she had said. 'What if no one shows up…' she thought but, she decided to think on that later. She got through her last class of the day and went home to get ready…

'Well James how do I look?' Casper asked 'Perfect.' He said, now you go put some cologne of mine on. Your choice pick any and I'll help Kat get ready.

Kat had to be there by six, it was four when she got home. She had a shower; blow dried her hair whilst still in her dressing gown. She curled her hair and left it out, only putting in a plain black head band to keep her hair out of her face.

She then painted her finger nails a nice dark pink colour and put lip gloss on. She put her wallet, lip gloss and her car keys into her bag. She then put some mascara on her eyes and wanted to look as natural as possible. To tell you the truth she hated make up. She then went to her wardrobe and pulled out her dress, unzipped it and put it over her head. She then stood in front of her mirror trying to make the zip go up as much as possible, before asking her dad for help for the last few centimetres. She felt slightly retarded but, her father was not hesitant to help her out.

'You look gorgeous sweety.' 'Thanks.' 'How much did the dress cost you?' 'Two hundred.' 'I'll pay you back for it…' 'No dad, it's fine. I'll look after it more if I pay for it myself. You bought the T-Bird.' He smiled 'Well have fun.' She put her shoes on and then left the house.

'Casper she's gone.' James called from the bottom of the stairs 'The names McFadden, Casper McFadden.' He looked very handsome and filled out his suit very well. His broad shoulders held up the suit jacket well and he was pretty tall too. If James didn't know him he would've shot him. Casper stood at the top of the stairs looking down at James. 'Well I haven't got a DB5 Casper but, I do have a Lincoln so let's split.' Casper was excited but, not at the same time. 'You sure I look okay?' Casper asked 'Your hairs down to your neck, I think you'll fit in.' 'I'll take your word for it then…'

Kat got to the school hall and sat down at a table. Everyone else was mingling, commenting on dresses and some people were staring at her and snickering. 'C'mon mystery man…' she thought to herself. She saw some boys eyeing her off and she knew she must've looked good, but she was losing hope now.

About fifteen minutes later she saw a few people turning to look at someone looking through the door. 'Must be Ally and her stupid football boyfriend Billy.' She thought to herself. Billy was alright looking but he was stumpy and sounded like he had peanut butter on the roof of his mouth. She had heard he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and that he had been with most cheer leaders. She started playing with the cutlery on the table and folding and refolding the napkin getting bored. The music was pretty good they were going for an '80's revival.

Casper walked in and saw a young woman who looked like Kat and was as beautiful as Kat. He observed her legs, how long they were in comparison with the rest of her body even though she wasn't the tallest girl in the world. He observed her dress and how wonderful she looked in it and then saw her face and he felt sad. He didn't like seeing her sad or looking disappointed. He felt like he had let her down.

People were dancing on the dance floor or in groups talking. Kat felt more distant than she usually did. Then a shadow approached her 'Can I sit down?' they asked. She didn't look up; she thought it was some guy just trying to stir her up. 'Sure…' she said pretending they weren't there. 'Are you okay?' he asked concerned 'Why would you…' she looked up and looked to see a stunning man with blue eyes staring at her from across the table. He had broad shoulders, a handsome face, and long blonde locks. He was too perfect…so why was he sitting with her? His suit was immaculate and his tie was actually straight. Kat couldn't see one guy in the room he cleaned up as good as this guy.

'Care…' she finally said. These eyes were trusting almost as if she had known him a long time.

'Because I left that note for you…' he replied shyly looking away. She went and sat next to him. 'Hi, I'm Kat.' She said shaking his warm hand 'Hi, I'm…' he hesitated; Casper had lost himself in her eyes. 'My names…' he leaned close, Kat thought he was going to kiss her. 'Casper…' he whispered. She smiled when he sat up again 'I knew it was you…' she said standing up slightly to give him a hug. He put his arms around her. 'I've missed you so much Kat.' 'I missed you too.' 'When did you…How did you?'

'You can thank your mother…' Casper explained to her how he had gone grave searching, couldn't find it and then how her mother had helped him out and he was now eighteen years old. He also told her how he was the one who had fixed the house up and so on. 'How come you didn't come and tell me?' Kat asked putting her hand on his shoulder. 'Because I wanted to surprise you.' She smiled 'You're such a darling.' She said kissing him on the cheek.

'When do you want to dance?' he asked her looking at his watch, they had been talking for an hour and a half about the past few months. It had felt much less, like ten minutes. 'After dinner?' he smiled 'Okay.'

Everyone was staring at them now, some talking to each other but, no one actually came up to them. They had a four person table to themselves which was fine because they both put their feet on the chairs opposite them. The dinner was chicken fillets and salad with dinner rolls. Kat and Casper sat beside each other talking and laughing about everything and anything and people just stared. 'Why is everyone staring?' Casper asked 'Do you see anyone else having genuine fun like us?' Kat asked and Casper shook his head 'No.'

After dinner Kat and Casper shared an ice cream desert then decided to dance when the slow songs came on. Casper was talking to the DJ and asked him if he had 'I'd Love You to Want Me' by Lobo. The DJ looked at him oddly and said he had it on a romantic songs CD. The song began and Casper walked up to Kat. 'Can I have this dance?' he took her hand 'Yes.' He took her out on the dance floor as he done nearly a year before.

Kat was lost in his big blue eyes; he put her hands around his neck and put his hands on her waist. 'I thought you forgot me.' she whispered when she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I could never forget about you Kat.' He said pulling her closer to him. She was thankful that they weren't floating again. They swayed gently to the music. 'I love this song.' 'I know you've told me.' he said. 'I thought I was never going to see you again.' She didn't know why she felt like crying. 'Kat…' 'Mm?' 'Can I keep you?' he whispered 'Till the day I die.' She whispered back. 'You look beautiful…' he said snuggling against her neck making her shiver. 'You're stunning…' she said moving her head closer to him.

He looked down at her and she looked up at him. 'Don't disappear on me again…' she said smiling 'I'll never leave you again Kat.' He leant down towards her and kissed her, pulling her closer to him. 'I love you Casper.' She whispered against his lips. 'I love you too Kat. Since the day I saw you…' he kissed her again, this time longer and deeper. She never wanted him to let her go.

After the song ended and with intent to ruin Kat's night Ally came up to them. 'Excuse me.' she said standing in front of them, Casper didn't let Kat go, his fingers twisting around her fingers. Ally was wearing a bright yellow dress that was so skin tight she looked like a banana.

'Yes?' Casper said boldly 'I believe you came to dance with some more beautiful tonight.' Kat and Casper exchanged looks 'Get over yourself…I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last woman on earth.' Casper said 'Take a hint.' Kat said and lead Casper out. 'C'mon let's go.' She said and Casper refused. 'I'm not finished yet.' Kat had no idea what Casper was going to do. Ally's boyfriend approached them 'What'd your stupid girlfriend say to my babe?' 'Nothing. Got a problem? Tell your girlfriend to stop being an uptight bitch. Leave Kat alone.' He warned. Kat thought Casper looked even better when he was angry.

'I don't take orders from nice guys.' He went to swing a punch at Casper and Casper beat him to it and socked him a good one in the face. 'Have a nice night.' Casper said triumphantly. Kat was trying not to laugh at watching big buff Billy taking a hit. Casper didn't even look behind him and Kat walked over to him.

Casper linked arms with Kat and walked out in the Spring night with Kat. 'I've heard how they've been giving you a rough time all year…They've had it coming.' Kat smiled at Casper 'You're too good to me. Why?' he twirled her around watching her skirt flare out around her legs gently.

'My father always told me when you love someone; you'd do anything for them. Protect them, love them unconditionally and never let someone put them down.' Kat hugged Casper tightly. 'I never knew this side of you existed.' 'I was a child before…I don't know I just feel more confident and happy. Like I could do anything, especially for you Kat.' They got to Kat's car.

'Well I'll tell you what, I'll teach you to drive.' Kat said. 'Really?' 'Sure…I know you love cars and find them fascinating.' Casper smiled 'Like right now?' he asked 'No, tomorrow morning though.' Casper nodded. 'Alright.' Casper examined Kat drive. He couldn't stop checking her out though he felt bad. But, when they were at the lights Kat kept checking him out every now and again.

Casper and Kat went and got McDonald's and Kat introduced him to what French fries and hamburgers tasted like. 'I see why you're driving home with this sometimes…' Casper said scoffing his chips. 'So you can eat food as a ghost…But, can't taste it?' 'No. It goes straight through you anyway.' 'Speaking of going straight through you, your uncles…' 'I know, your father told me. I'm happy for them.'

When Kat and Casper got home from prom at 10:30 James was surprised. He was watching Family Ties re-runs. 'Early home? Really?' he asked opening the door. 'Let's just say tonight went out with a punch and some McDonald's.' Kat said looking at Casper adoringly. 'Well as long as you two had fun.'

'Don't worry we had lots of fun.' Casper said 'I met some of Kat's school mates…' 'How'd that go?' James asked curiously. 'Won't be making any friends any time soon.' Kat said laughing. 'Well I'm glad?' James went back to watching T.V and Kat and Casper went upstairs.

'I never told you how beautiful you looked tonight.' Casper said 'You did?' Kat responded 'Oh really? I thought I only thought I did.' Kat laughed. 'Oh but, I did forget something.' Casper got a box out of his pocket and gave it to Kat. She sat down on the side of her bed and Casper sat next to her. 'Aw, Casper you didn't have to get me anything.' She said smiling at him, she opened it and there was a big gold locket on the chain. 'Casper, that must've cost you a lot!' she exclaimed.

'I've been collecting money from gutters for years and from working this week.' Kat stood up 'I can't put it on.' She said trying to get the chain right in the slot. Casper stood up and put it on for her then she turned around. He was just staring at her, lost in her eyes.

'It's beautiful…' she said 'Yes you are…' he leaned in once again and kissed her. They stood there for a few more minutes kissing until they heard James coming. 'Okay kids lights out.' he called and came into Kat's room and saw them standing there looking at each other, then looking at him awkwardly. 'Goodnight Kat.' Casper said kissing Kat on the cheek. 'Goodnight Casper.' Kat said kissing him on the cheek. Casper walked out awkwardly past James who was staring at him with warning, but smiling. 'Goodnight Doctor Harvey.' Casper said. 'Goodnight Casper.'

James walked into his daughter's room to say goodnight. 'Goodnight Kat. I'm proud of you. You have a good choice in men.' he said smiling and hugging her. 'He's very protective.' She said 'What do you mean?' 'He punched Ally's boyfriend tonight…' Kat quickly explained what went down and her father smiled. 'I'm glad he's got your back.' Kat got her father to take off the necklace because her finger nails were too busy fumbling.

'So what are you guys going to do tomorrow?' 'Get him a driving Permit and teach him to drive?' she suggested and James smiled. 'Alright, I'll leave his birth certificate and stuff on the kitchen table if I'm not home.' 'Alright.' Kat said goodnight to her father again and got ready for bed.

Her dreams that night involved dancing in Casper's loving arms and she was glad that that finally was reality.


	6. Kisses On A Summer's Day

**Okay, here is chapter 6. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as the other's. Please rate and review :)**

On the other side of town, fuming with fury and rage Ally was trying to plot her revenge on Kat and her mysterious boyfriend. 'I can't believe it she ruined my night!' she yelled as she sat on the hood of her run down Nova. Her and her friends, along with her bonehead boyfriend had spent the rest of the night drinking in a park. 'Ally I think you're over reacting.' Jessica one of the more reasonable in the group stated. 'How am I over reacting?!' she yelled 'Well, I mean give Kat a break. She's got no friends, sure she's a little weird and stuff. But, just let her have this one thing.' Ally glared at her 'If you're so into being nice to her why don't you be friends with her.' Jessica silenced. 'Exactly what I thought and what about Billy's face? His lip bled and everyone was laughing.' Most people had actually thought he had it coming.

'So what are you going to do?' Alice asked, Alice was about as mean as Ally and this worried Jessica. Although she didn't like Kat personally, she didn't see why they had to make her life worse. Ally was thinking, long and hard. Taking a sip every now and again of her Scotch. She was thinking back to last year when Kat had been dancing at the Halloween party with a mysterious look about him. Who had turned out to be a ghost…He was similar looking to the boy at the prom…But could that have been him? He most certainly wasn't a ghost.

'We kidnap her boyfriend.' This made everyone, even Billy laugh. 'What's funny?' 'You can't kidnap a guy for one and two he's like five inches taller than you are!' Billy said laughing so much he was almost on the ground. 'I've got my ways of luring men…I'll just try and give him an offer he can't refuse and then you guys can help me tie him up and we'll see what he knows about that mysterious house. Make him tell us if he was a ghost at some stage and then tell us how he became human.' Everyone stared at her like she was crazy except Alice.

'My father told me about that mansion…An inventor lived there one hundred years ago. Apparently his son died and he wanted to bring him back from the dead. What if he had in fact made something to make his son come to life…?' Ally's eyes lit up 'There could be some serious profit in this for us guys…' she said almost scary in a sense. 'Ally, if you do get that guy…Kat will still get him back.' Jessica said after some time of silence.

'Oh no, we'll find out how he came to life…' Billy cut her off 'How do you know he's a ghost?' 'He looked like that boy she was dancing with last year at the Halloween dance remember? Then he became a ghost…I have not seen a guy like that around town since till tonight. So obviously she knows something we don't…So we'll parade him all around the world and Kat will be left behind. Then he'll fall in love with me…Sorry Billy, and I'll be throwing money everywhere because of it!' Everyone was just about certain she was crazy now. Her green eyes looked like a cat in the dark, she was sitting like that cat who just ate the rat, she was most definitely crazy.

'So when do you intend on taking him?' Alice asked 'We'll spy on them starting from tomorrow, observing where they go and what they do…We'll play it as it goes along, but there is no way that Kat is going to be happy!' 'So you're just jealous of her? Why?' Ally looked at her friend with distrust but, at the same time with hate. 'Because everything she's got I want and I don't think a weird girl like that deserves anything.' Alice was snickering. Jessica couldn't believe the lunacy. Had she been hanging around these cheerleader bimbos for four years and not realised how messed up they were? She wanted to tell Kat but, if they were spying it was best not to.

The following morning Casper and Kat were up at 7:30 ready to go to the local DMV to get Casper a permit. It had been easy enough. Casper's new birthday was January 8th 1978. He had grown up in Kentucky apparently, his parents were both diseased and he now lived with a family friend. He had some basic questions to fill out on driving and then when he had passed his test he was able to get his permit. Kat was super excited when he showed her his new license. 'Awesome, I'll take you to some quiet streets just to get you used to driving first.' Casper smiled at her 'I appreciate what you've done for me this morning Kat.' He went to kiss her but decided not to and turned it into a hug. 'It's okay. I'll help you get a job too.'

Casper watched how she drove, how her hands manoeuvred around the steering wheel, how she eyed the review and side mirrors. How she could keep conversation with him and still drive. Casper found this all very fascinating.

She pulled over to the kerb and got out of the car and opened his door for him. 'C'mon Casper sit in the car.' 'Oh, sorry.' He got out of the car, kissed her on the cheek lightly and got into the car. He pushed the seat back and Kat helped him with his driving position. 'Your arms have to be slightly bent and you just put both hands on the wheel at quarter past and quarter too.' She said showing him 'This is great!' 'Now put the column shift into drive.' Kat pointed to it and Casper put it into gear. 'Now what?' 'Put your right indicator on so push this lever upwards and look in all your mirrors to make sure no one's coming. Then turn the steering wheel slightly to exit the kerb and then watch the speedometer go up to 25 miles.

Casper listened intensively to every word Kat said and she found he did very well at driving. He was a visual learner and had obviously spent a lot of time watching people drive. He knew how to get home at least so Kat had to give him little direction except for when changing lanes. They got home after an hour of driving around town and getting used to everything. 'Wow thanks Kat!' Casper exclaimed hugging Kat tightly.

'It's okay. Give us a good reason to hang out together.' Kat said smiling. 'So Kat…Are we together now?' 'I thought last night was my answer to that.' his blue eyes lit up and he ran his hand through his hair nervously. 'Oh great! Cause, I wasn't sure because sometimes people kiss or love someone but, they wait awhile to make it official and…' Kat was looking at Casper how he was speaking so fast, shuffling in his shoes and looking at the ground.

'Casper are you alright?' he nodded 'Yeah, I'm just excited why?' Kat blushed 'I never knew I made you feel…Nervous…' 'Well you did, just when you're a ghost you can't blush.' She ran her soft hand along his cheek and he put his hand on hers and snuggled into it. He loved feeling warmth, something he hadn't felt in a really long time.

They went to kiss but, then heard a sound. Like a foot stepping on a stick and breaking it. 'Did you hear that?' Casper asked and she nodded 'I know it wasn't dad he would've said something.' Kat said and so they walked closer across the driveway to the trees. 'Hello?' Kat said hesitantly. 'Is someone there?' Casper put his hand on her shoulder as if not wanting her to go any closer.

Kat turned around… 'Maybe we should go inside…' she said 'Yeah it's getting warm.' Casper agreed and grabbed her hand. They walked inside together unaware that Alice and Ally had been the cause for the stick breaking. 'He admitted it…' she whispered to Alice 'What?' 'He was a ghost…He said when he was a ghost he couldn't blush…' Alice nodded not knowing if Casper had actually said that because she was too busy thinking about her nail polish.

'If we sell this story…We are millionaires!' she exclaimed and Alice put a hand over her mouth 'Shh…C'mon let's go..' they crept through the bushes till they got to the end of the drive way and got into their car. 'Kat can't keep secrets from us…We're not as dumb as we look.' Alice was putting lipstick on looking into the side mirror. Ally just shook her head thinking maybe Alice was as dumb as she looked. Alice had dyed red hair, brown eyes and was the shortest cheerleader on the squad, but Ally never admitted this to anyone but they were also best friends.

'Wait…' Alice said hesitating. 'How about we get an expert to help us.' 'Kat's father is an expert.' 'Then we'll get another expert.' Ally compromised and was still confident that she could ruin Kat's life. Kat wasn't popular, but she did have everything going for her that Ally didn't.

When they went back to Alice's house, they got out the Yellow Pages and looked up paranormal experts. 'You sure you want to do this?' Alice asked and Ally smiled 'I wouldn't be doing it otherwise…'

Casper and Kat were sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. Casper has his arm over her shoulders and she was leaning against him. 'So…Casper are you going to high school? Like just for the final year?' Kat asked hesitantly. 'Yeah, your dad's signed me up.' 'He didn't tell me that.' she said straightening up to look at him.

'Well he said he was going to tell you so…Surprise!' Casper said chuckling and ran his hand through her hair. Kat giggled 'So what'd you think of last night?' 'It was nice…Sorry we left a bit earlier.' Casper said remembering how his knuckles felt colliding with Billy. 'It's okay…I'd rather spend more time with you to be honest…' Kat blushed 'So do you have any friends at high school? I know you've told me you don't but, there has to be someone!' 'Well now there's you.' Kat was blushing again; she could feel her cheeks heating up.

'So Kat…Am I? I mean are we…' Kat looked at him puzzled, her brown eyes studying his blue ones and losing herself in them. 'Yeah we are.' She confirmed and Casper's eyes lit up. 'So I'm your boyfriend?' she nodded 'And my best friend.' Casper had a smile he couldn't wipe off his face. 'I thought I answered that before?' 'I just couldn't believe it…It's taken me till now for it to sink in. Kat laughed 'You're so funny Casper.'

'So do I take you out to dinner?' Kat hadn't been out to dinner with anyone before and with Casper at least she knew she could talk the whole time. 'You sure can. I'm not fussed Casper, whatever you want to do.' 'So can I kiss you?' he was blushing when he asked and looked away like it was a stupid question. 'Well I didn't say no last night.' Kat replied and leant closer to him, he studied her face for a bit, looking into her eyes, brushing her hair from her face and looking at how her summer dress was dangling off the couch. 'So…' Kat said looking at him 'Sorry I was just admiring how pretty you are.' Kat smiled 'Why are you so nice to me Casper?' she asked 'Because I love you, because you're my best friend and…' he pulled her into a kiss wrapping his arm around her.

'You're a spunk.' Kat said between a second kiss 'Is that good?' Casper asked an inch from her lips 'It means you're super attractive.' 'Oh…' Kat pulled Casper into a kiss and then they heard the door open and both sat up straight. 'Hi dad.' 'Hello Doctor Harvey.' James eyed them both suspiciously. 'What's on the box?' he asked 'The Nanny.' Kat replied, Casper was trying to make her laugh by looking at her like 'What on earth have you been doing?' and James smiled 'As long as that's all that's going on.' Casper was trying not to lose his cool.

'Doctor Harvey, can I take Kat to dinner tonight?' the young man asked hesitantly but, quickly to get it over with. 'Yeah sure…With what money?' 'I'm going to apply for a job so I'll pay you back.' Casper replied 'I'll pay for dinner dad.' Kat spoke up 'With your baby sitting money?' Kat nodded 'It's okay if Casper owes me money.' 'Tell you what sweety, I'll pay for Casper and you pay for yours.' 'Alright.' She said smiling. 'Just be home by eleven. Casper don't take her to some dumpy club.' Casper was slightly taken aback 'I was going to take her to a restaurant…' Casper said innocently. 'What's a dumpy club?' 'Best I don't tell you so you don't do it.' James said walking into the kitchen. He was smiling just he was acting serious.

'A dumpy club is where teenagers go and get it on with randoms…I don't see the enjoyment in it because most of the girls I don't get along with at school go there…' Casper nodded 'Well we'll go to dinner and then…Go for a walk?' Kat nodded 'Yeah, alright. As long as I'm with you Casper I'm fine…' Casper smiled.

Casper stood up off the couch 'C'mon upstairs.' Kat hesitated 'Why? Are you going to try and put me through a wall again? Fly me out a window?' she mocked 'No…So ticked I can't do that anymore…' 'Then what?' 'I wanna pick out what I want you to wear tonight.' He was super excited 'Why? Like that's sweet, but why?' 'Because when I was little dad used to help mum pick out what she was going to wear.' He could vaguely remember his father buying his mother a new dress to wear to a dance they were going to and how happy she was that he had bought it for her.

'So like how last year's dance you got me to wear your mother's dress?' Casper nodded 'I know it seems old fashioned to you but, I see it as a sign of affection…I like all your clothes though…Especially that dress last night.' Kat blushed 'You liked the dress?' she asked 'Yeah it made your legs…I mean you look beautiful.' Kat blushed even more 'Legs?' 'I'm sorry Kat I couldn't help myself…I didn't realise how nice your legs were and just all of you looked great.' Kat thought her cheeks were on fire.

'Well I suppose…I was checking you out last night…' Casper laughed 'So it's okay to do that?' Kat nodded 'It's just attraction Casper, it's part of liking someone.' 'Well I love your personality, I mean we were best friends before this.' Kat nodded 'I know Casper.' She took his hand into hers 'So we'll go pick out clothes?' Casper nodded. 'I'll pick out yours too then.' 'Sounds good.'

They went to into Kat's room, doctor Harvey had gone out again. Kat sat on her bed and Casper asked her where he would find her clothes. She pointed to her wardrobe and then to her drawers where she kept other clothes. Casper opened up her wardrobe and observed her dresses. 'Hm…' he hummed to himself 'See anything?' 'I like everything…' she stood up and went to go help him. She picked up her blue dress with spaghetti straps and Casper shook his head. After going through her dresses and finding nothing that really popped out to him he went to her drawers. 'Not the bottom draw.' Kat warned and he nodded. 'It's okay, thanks for the heads up.'

'What'd you have in mind?' she asked looking over his shoulder 'Ah ha!' Casper proclaimed and took out a black pencil skirt and an orange top with white flowers on it. 'This would look nice.' He said smiling 'How come you never commented on my clothes before?' Kat asked 'Because I was a ghost…A twelve year old ghost boys thoughts don't matter to a seventeen year old girl…Well I thought so anyway.' Kat's face dropped 'You thought that?' 'Well yeah I mean…' Kat knelt beside him on the floor and kissed him on the cheek. 'I always thought you were sweet.' He smiled at her knowing she meant what she said.

'I couldn't of imagined being with you every day…As a human again…' Casper trailed off 'Hey it's all in the past.' Kat put her clothes on the bed and she went to Casper's room. 'So where do you keep your pants and stuff?' Casper went to his drawers and opened the top draw. In a pile were jeans, normal pants and corduroys. 'I think these cream corduroys…' 'Alright what about shirts?' he went to his wardrobe and opened the doors for her. 'This black flannel neck shirt will look good…' she put them together. 'Actually I think jeans would be better.' Kat exchanged the clothing and put them on the end of Casper's bed.

'I like your room. It looks good in a light shade of blue.' Kat said looking around the room. She walked towards the window and looked out onto the ocean. 'I love the view…' Casper said placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, he was staring out onto the horizon as if nothing else existed out there. 'Casper.' 'Mm?' he snapped out of his hypnosis 'When did you fall in love with me?' she asked. Casper grabbed her hand and sat her on his bed beside him. 'You know that night, I first took you to the lighthouse?' Casper recalled it in his mind. How she was scared at first but, relaxed once she got there and he admired how beautiful she looked in the glow of the moon.

'Yeah?' 'Then I took you back to your room and you were talking about your mother and you asked me if she'd forget about you?' Kat nodded feeling his hand entwine around her fingers tightly. 'Well I just fell for you…You were so pure, so real and you actually liked my company…I just wanted to keep you…' Kat blushed 'I thought I was dreaming when you said that…' she was looking down at the floor. 'When did you fall in love with me?' Casper asked wondering if it was just because she saw him as a human.

'Well, I loved you. I loved your company at night and for what you did for my father. As well as when we were talking about your life beforehand…But, when I saw you as a human I thought there was no way a guy that looked like you did would want to dance with me. As soon as you put your hand in mine I knew it was perfect. Then you spoke and I was confused but, I knew it was you…' Kat felt like she should've told Casper more when he was a ghost.

Casper looked at her; his big blue eyes were lined with tears. 'Casper, what's wrong?' he wiped his eyes with his fingers 'Sorry Kat…It's just that I thought I'd never be capable of ever loving someone, living a full life…' Kat put her arms around his shoulders and hugged this man that was no longer a cuddly ghost. 'It's okay Casper.'

She put her hands on both sides of his cheeks and he put his hand on her arm. 'Kat, I won't do anything I swear. But, can you lie beside me for a while…Just let me hold you.' Kat smiled and blushed at the same time. 'Sure.' She lied down facing Casper's drawers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled against the back of her neck kissing her neck lightly. 'Just stay still.' He whispered 'Why?' she whispered back 'I just want to hear our hearts beating.' Kat put her hand over his hands as they were wrapped around her waist. 'Okay…'

The both of them were so calm that at three o'clock that afternoon they had fallen asleep on Casper's bed peacefully. Only to be discovered by James forty five minutes later…


	7. Unwanted News

Okay here is chapter 7 hope you guys enjoy

James came home and found that the house was quiet. 'What have they been up too?' he asked himself. He hoped it was nothing bad and he was prepared for the worst. He went to Kat's room, no one was there. He walked further down the hall to Casper's room and saw the door was open 'Hopefully they're not sitting on the floor burning incense and doing pot…' and thought back to his high school days.

He looked into the room and saw Kat and Casper lying on top of the doona with Casper's arms around Kat's waist and his face pushed into the back of her shoulder. 'Good kids…' he said to himself as he walked back down the hall and went to watch some TV.

"Kat woke up at 5:00pm and tried to quietly get out of Casper's arms without waking him up. She failed however and he sat up ''Ello' Kat said looking at Casper as she sat on the edge of his bed. 'Far out what time is it…?' Casper asked wiping his hands across his face 'Five.' Casper nodded then sat up. 'C'mon let's get ready for dinner.' Kat said grabbing his hand and tried to pull him off the bed. 'Alright, alright Kat I didn't know dinner was so important to you.' He mocked 'Of course it is!' he saw how her eyes lit up and he nodded 'I'm only messing with you. Can you be ready by six?' 'I was born ready!' she said and left the room quickly. 'If it's the last thing I do, I'll marry her.' Casper said to himself and got ready for dinner.

"They went down the stairs together at five to six and saw James reading some book in the dining room. 'Oh you guys woke up…' he said smiling a bit. Kat and Casper froze 'Dad…' 'We weren't…' 'No, it's not like that.' they both said trying to make it as less awkward as possible. 'It's okay I saw you guys, the door was open, you weren't in the bed IT'S OKAY!' he emphasised and laughed a bit 'God if you guys did do anything it'd be easy to tell because the guilt would be coming off you like sweat.' He said laughing more and Kat and Casper felt like they're faces were on fire from embarrassment.

'Casper I put the money for your dinner in Kat's wallet.' James explained and smiled 'Be back by eleven, no clubs and no drinking.' James said knowing he'd probably not have to tell them this but, just in case.

'Alright dad. Do you want anything from the shops?' Kat asked 'No, I'm fine.' 'Alright.' Kat walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek 'Thanks dad.' Casper went over to James and shook his hand 'Thanks Doctor Harvey.' 'Anytime.'

Kat and Casper managed to get to the car before bursting out laughing. 'Oh my God I thought I was going to die!' Kat said laughing so much she forgot how to put the key in the ignition 'I thought he thought we were doing something other than sleeping.' Casper said laughing 'Oh my God…I wonder when he saw us.' 'I don't know as long as we weren't awake to see his face.' Casper said finally calming down. 'He trusts us Casper.' Kat said smiling 'That means he likes you.' Casper smiled 'I hope he does…I owe him money though…' 'Well I'll help you get a job sometime next week.' Casper looked at Kat while they stopped at a red light 'You're so good to me…You're like an angel.' He put his hand on hers 'I love you.' She looked at him 'I love you too.'

They were driving past restaurants and decided on an Italian restaurant. 'Italian food is great Casper.' 'I remember my dad got the maid to cook foods from some different countries. I think Italy was one of them…I just can't remember the food…' Kat laughed and grabbed his hand 'C'mon then.' They went into the restaurant together and got a table booth in the corner. Casper noticed a few men staring at Kat 'They must think she's older than what she really is…' Casper tightened his arm around her waist and she sat facing Casper at the table. 'This is nice.' 'Not as nice as you look.' Casper said smiling.

'You look nice too Casper…' she said blushing.

The two talked for ages about Casper being a ghost, and Kat's life as a child and about where she grew up. The hours went by and it didn't seem like they had talked long at all. 'Casper it's nine and I'm full.' Kat said dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

'What do you want to do?' Casper asked looking at her lovingly. 'We could go to a drive in movie.' Kat suggested. 'I've been to those!' 'Awesome.' Kat replied. They paid the bill and then pooled their left over money to get into the drive in. The Shining was going to start at 9:30 so Kat rang her dad to tell him where they were and said she'd ring when they were leaving.

They sat together on the bench seat, Casper had his arms around Kat and stole a few kisses during the movie 'I can't imagine a more perfect night.' Kat whispered in his ear and he looked adoringly back at her 'Me neither.'

And so the perfect night ended with Kat and Casper returning home at quarter to twelve, with James asleep on the lounge. Kat woke her father up after Casper had disappeared upstairs 'How did it go?' he asked 'Fine, just fine. Thanks dad. Goodnight.' She kissed her father on the cheek and went upstairs. 'Goodnight Kat.' James replied before falling back to sleep on the lounge.

Within the next week Kat had helped Casper improve his driving and he got a job at a CD store in the town mall. Which was where Casper would meet the face of teenage evil…

Ally and Alice had continued their spying over the past two weeks and went into the CD store. 'There he is.' Alice whispered. Ally eyed him off 'He's cute…Too cute…' she went to the counter with a few CD's 'Hi Stud…' Ally said winking 'Hi.' Casper said blankly, he was sick of girls trying to put something over on him, only girl he cared for was at home cleaning her room. 'You're pretty cute…' Casper began scanning the CD's 'What do you want…?' Casper asked, his co-worker Jimmy was in the corner listening to some tunes paying no attention to anyone in the store. 'I want you…' she tried to say seductively 'Sorry, I'm taken.' Casper said.

'By who?' Ally pretended to ask as if she didn't already know 'By a girl named Kat. No one can replace her.' 'I'm not buying those CD's.' Ally stated and stormed out, grabbing Alice by the arm on the way out. 'How did you go with that ghost specialist?' Ally asked frustrated that her seductive trick didn't work. 'No…He laughed at the very idea…For five minutes…Then I hung up.' 'Well what the hell am I going to do to ruin her life?' Ally asked 'I have no idea…I'm not even sure he was a ghost now…He's too normal for one! I'm so pissed off!' 'Maybe you should just leave it alone…' 'Maybe I should…He's too hung up on her…Unless I write some letters as if I'm another girl on the side…' 'You're a genius…'

The two girls walked out of the store and drove back to Ally's house. 'What are you going to write?' 'Some really good stuff…Kat's going to be so pissed at him…' 'You do realise that Casper isn't like any other guy you've ever gone out with right?' Alice said and she grinned at her 'Hey, it'll benefit me when I convince him to sell his story on being a ghost! I'll be swimming in money…' Alice was now not very sure on the whole situation. She knew Casper wouldn't like Ally romantically because he just didn't seem like that kind of guy.

Ally put the finishing touches on her letter to Casper and then sprayed a scent of her perfume onto the paper. 'Ally, do you think we should just…Leave it alone?' she asked Ally gave her an even meaner look 'Drive me to that freak's house or I'll tell Mary about what you and her boyfriend did after prom. Also I didn't make this letter as a bad I just want to see how it goes for bait.' Alice immediately shut up 'Okay.' She said giving in and drove Ally to Kat's mansion. Ally got out of the car made sure no one saw her and knocked on the front door and then ran back to the car and got out of there.

Kat heard the faint knock and looked out of her window and saw no one there 'Casper doesn't finish work till five…and Dad's out shopping so who could that be?' she asked herself as she walked down the stairs. 'Hello?' she called but, there was no answer. She went into the entryway and opened the big door to reveal no one outside either. 'Must've been kids doing knock and runs.' She thought and laughed remembering that she herself used to do that.

She looked at the ground before closing the door and saw a letter. 'For Casper.' Kat was very suspicious about this letter and took it upstairs to her room to read. 'Probably some girl has seen him at work.' She thought and decided it'd be a good laugh. She opened the letter but, it was not what she expected. She wiped her hands on her jeans to get the dirt off her hands from the letter and opened it…

To Casper,  
>I hope we meet again soon…Our encounter was one of the most erotic moments of my life and I know it was only in the back of my car after work yesterday but, it was so worth it…'<p>

Kat threw it on the ground and didn't want to look at it. 'Casper wouldn't do that…Would he?' she asked herself and she hoped that it was just a sick joke. Casper had been late coming from work yesterday but, he said he was stuck in traffic…Maybe that was some underlying joke. 'But, Casper does love me…' she told herself over and over. But, how did they know where he lived? Kat was very suspicious now and wanted Casper home immediately so he could come up with a good explanation for this letter…The letter that was scented with perfume…

When Casper came home at 5:30pm Kat was sitting in the chair at the entryway. 'Hello Darling.' He said cheerfully but, when he saw the look on Kat's face he knew something was wrong. 'Kat, what's wrong?' he asked moving his blonde hair out of his face 'Weren't stuck in traffic today were you?' Casper shook his head. 'Sure you weren't…' she said not breaking eye contact with him. 'What?' Casper asked confused. 'Who is she Casper?' 'Who is who?' Casper asked not more confused and still had no idea why Kat was so angry.

'This might refresh your memory.' She put out her hand that had a piece of paper in it. Casper took it slowly. 'Read it.' Kat demanded 'Out loud…' Casper looked at it and was taken aback by it.

To Casper,  
>I hope we meet again soon…Our encounter was one of the most erotic moments of my life and I know it was only in the back of my car after work yesterday but, it was so worth it…So how about dinner tonight at 8pm at the 'Fine Tastes Restaurant'? Then afterwards we could do it again…I couldn't stop dreaming about you last night and I hope you dreamt about me too…I hope your girlfriend doesn't know about this and I'd like you to keep this between us both…<br>From your secret admirer'

'Who the hell wrote that?' Casper asked 'I think you'd know if you were in the back seat of her car yesterday.' Casper shook his head 'I wasn't Kat I swear! I'd never go out with anyone except for you and I'd never do it behind your back if I did. Kat I love you!' he was kneeling beside her chair now.

'So this is a joke?' Kat asked, staring him right in the eyes, she could tell he wasn't lying he looked like he was going to cry. 'I think so…Maybe if we go to the restaurant tonight, we can find out who it is.' Kat thought about it 'Alright…But, tell me honestly. Are you sure traffic was why you were late from work yesterday?' Casper shook his head 'I wasn't in traffic, but I wasn't with another girl either.' 'So what were you doing?' 'I'll be right back.' Casper ran upstairs and bought down a small gift bag. 'I got paid yesterday so I decided to get you something.'

Casper gave it to her and she opened it. Inside was a photo frame with a photo of Kat and Casper from their prom night. 'You can check the receipt if you don't believe me for time.' Kat shook her head 'I'm sorry I doubted you.' She threw herself into his arms and hugged him. 'Hey, if I got a letter like that from a guy, I'd be extremely angry too…I'm sorry I in a way lied.' 'It's okay.' 'So we can kiss and make up?' she nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'So let's go out later and find out who that chick is.' Kat nodded 'Yeah, I'll give her a piece of my mind.' Kat said laughing. 'Kat.' 'Yeah?' 'Do you trust me?' Casper asked when they were in her room lying on her bed. 'Of course I do…I'm sorry I doubted you. I'll never do that again…'

'Do you trust me?' she asked looking into his big blue eyes 'Yes.' Casper went to kiss her but, was interrupted by James coming home. 'Later.' Kat said laughing 'Aw…' Casper moaned disappointed but, happy she wasn't angry anymore.

Kat and Casper greeted James and showed him the letter they had received 'Permission to go and find out who she is?' Kat asked 'Permission granted.' Her father replied 'I like being formal sometimes…' Kat said giggling 'Hey, when I was a kid I had to be formal all the time…Dad didn't mind if I wasn't though…Thank God.' 'I can't imagine you being formal.' Kat said 'Really?' James cut in 'I have some news for you.'

Kat and Casper looked at him curiously. 'What is it Dad?' Kat asked 'I have met a wonderful woman.' Kat felt a lump come up in her throat. Casper squeezed her hand 'You…You met someone?' Kat asked and her father nodded. 'Look Kat, a man does get lonely and eventually has to be move on…Come sit at the dining table.' Casper wasn't sure if this conversation was for him or not. 'Casper could you wait in another room while I talk to Kat?' James asked 'Sure.' Casper replied and went to the kitchen so he could listen through the wall.

'Dad, I'm happy for you really, as long as you are happy…' Kat began trying to hide away her tears and make her father feel good. 'Kat, I just want to tell you so that you're not left out. I don't want to tell you after we start going out or anything so I want to tell you straight from the beginning.' Kat nodded. 'So who is she?' Kat asked 'Her names Clara. She's forty two, she lives on the other side of town. She was married once with one child; her husband died five years ago from suicide and she is exceptionally kind. We met when I was at the food court eating lunch at the mall today and she sat beside me because there was nowhere else to sit and we got talking.' Kat felt as if her face was gonna fall off her skull 'Well I'm happy for you dad, when do we get to meet her?' 'Tomorrow night.' Kat smiled trying to be happy for her father 'I'm glad you found someone dad.'

However, on the other side of the wall Casper could tell one this woman sounded too good to be true and that Kat was going to need a lot of comfort.

Kat didn't say much after talking with her father. 'You okay?' she ignored the question 'What time is it?' she asked as they watched T.V 'Seven thirty.' He replied putting his arm on her shoulder. 'Let's go and see who that chick is.' Kat said getting up 'Kat are you sure…' she cut him off again 'C'mon man…' she said and got into her car. Casper knew she definitely was not happy.

So he decided to leave it for now; he knew it would come out eventually. They went to the restaurant and it took about five seconds to work out who was behind it. 'Hey that's Ally in there waiting…' Kat said 'I saw her today at the store! She said she wanted me but, I said I was already with someone so she didn't buy any CD's and left. She had another girl with her…Alison or something.' Casper said trying to think back 'Alice?' 'Probably.' 'Oh those bitches…'

Kat and Casper walked in to the restaurant and approached the table. 'Oh…Hi…' she said looking around 'You told me to meet you here at eight?' Ally hesitated. The two of them sat down at the table. 'So what's the big idea Ally trying to steal my boyfriend is that it? Pay back for formal?' Ally snapped 'Well I…Look a girl like you does not deserve a guy like that. He's too hot for you Miss Meow.' Kat was slightly taken aback.

'Hey! Don't talk to her like that you bitch of a thing.' Casper yelled, people were looking at them now. 'I can talk to her however I want…So were you a ghost?' 'No I was not and I think you're insane!' Casper said getting more tense by the moment 'Now leave my girlfriend and I alone and I heard Hades replaced his three headed dog with you. Because you're about as much of a bitch as a three headed dog.' Casper said grabbing Kat's hand. 'If you ever try to break us up again you have another thing coming! Leave us alone! Leave me alone! And stop spying on us or whatever you've been doing.' Casper ended the conversation and Kat gave Ally the finger and they left.

They walked back to the car and got in. 'Casper.' Kat began when they got in the car 'Yeah?' 'You're amazing…' she said kissing him on the cheek 'Kat, I love you, I don't want anyone to hurt you in anyway.' Casper said running his hand down her shoulders.

'Where is a good place to walk alone? Like not completely alone just us two.' Casper thought for a bit 'A walk on the beach…In the moonlight…' 'Great.' She said and drove to the beach. She didn't talk much on the way there, but when she got out of the car she walked quickly to the sand.

'Kat wait up!' Casper called as Kat walked quickly to the sand. When he caught up to her he realised she was crying. 'Kat what's wrong?' 'Everything…Dad's going to replace mum…' he put his arms around her tightly. 'Kat, she won't replace your mother…She sounds too good to be true I'm sure something will be a miss and then she'll disappear out of his life.' Kat wrapped his arms around his neck 'I love you Casper…' 'I love you too Kat…' 'Don't let go…' 'I'm not going to…' he stood there on the sand, holding her tightly as she cried and listened to everything she said and reassured her everything would be fine.

'Thanks Casper…' she said as she wiped her eyes and looked up at him, his face was so calm and gentle. She felt herself falling in love with him again and again. 'Casper, you're my best friend…' she met his lips in a deep kiss that settled comforting warmth between the both of them. 'I could stay here all night.' Casper whispered 'What on the beach?' 'No, in your arms.' Kat smiled.

They looked out on the horizon 'The full moon is beautiful.' 'I know.' Casper said admiring it. He slipped his hand into hers and they walked along the beach for about half an hour. 'C'mon let's get home and get some dinner.' Casper said eventually to break the silence. 'Okay.' Kat agreed and gave Casper the keys 'You can drive home.' He nodded 'Sure thing my lady.' Kat blushed and they walked back to the car. Casper held the door open for her 'You're beautiful Kat, Ally was just trying to make you jealous.' Kat nodded and got in the car knowing that as long as Casper was with her, everything would be okay… 


	8. Happily Ever After

**Okay here is chapter 8, the final chapter. **

"Alright Kat she'll be here in five minutes." James called. Kat and Casper were sitting on Kat's bedroom floor making out, she broke off her kiss from Casper "Alright." She called pushing Casper's face away from hers. "Casper, c'mon let's go downstairs…" she said getting up from the floor "Why do adults always have to interrupt us…" Casper said disappointed "Just be glad we ever get the chance." Casper nodded "I know…How about…' he got cut off again. "She's here." Kat stated as they got to the bottom of the stairs. He could tell she was tense, her hands were sweaty and she didn't even bother to tidy up her hairstyle that he helped create.

James answered the door and there stood a woman who looked nothing like Kat imagined. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, not as full figure like Kat's mother had been and about five foot seven. She wasn't wearing much make up and was wearing a black dress. "Kat, Casper this is Clara." Casper gave her a nod and Kat smiled a false smile "Hi…" "Nice to meet you both, this is my son Max." she said turning around and motioning for someone to come in the door way. He was slightly taller than his mother and had black hair, an average appearance in comparison with Casper, brown hair and brown eyes. "Say hello Max." he seemed quite over confident. "Hello you must be Kat…And you must be the orphan…" he said shaking Casper's hand too tightly. "Name's Casper." Casper replied grinning.

"Oh Honey…" Clara began but, she didn't seem entirely angry about her son calling Casper an orphan. Max shrugged it off. "Well Clara we must get going to the restaurant. Kat the number and place is on the fridge, there's money for pizza on the kitchen table." "Have fun dad…" Kat smirked "Have a nice evening Doctor Harvey." Casper said trying to seem like he was being nice. But, he did not wish to be.

They closed the door and Max just stared at them. Casper busted him checking Kat out and so he stopped. "So…" Casper began. "Let's watch T.V." this didn't sit well with Max. "What fun things are there to do besides that?" he asked "Um…What did you have in mind?" Kat asked trying to seem helpful. "How about I invite my friends over and some chicks and we have a party." "No way." "Absolutely not." They both said. "Look guys, I'm nineteen. I don't need to be here." Casper and Kat both thought it'd be best if he wasn't.

"Well then go do whatever you want elsewhere." Casper suggested "No one cares about your suggestions orphan." Max snapped "Hey! Don't call him that…" Kat snapped back "I can call him whatever I want…" Max said and walked out to the entryway. 'Tell my mom I went home." They nodded. They heard the door slam and then looked at each other "So Kat what do you wanna do?" Casper asked "I'm not in a good mood…" Casper put his arm across her shoulders "Why don't we just order some pizza, make out a bit or a lot and watch T.V." "Sounds good to me." Kat said grabbing the phone.

James returned that night at eleven thirty. He saw Kat and Casper snuggled together watching emNightmare on Elm Street /emand he called out to them "I'm home." He called "Max went home." "I know he called his mother." He sat down on the recliner "How did it go dad?" Kat asked 'Great! She wants to see me again tomorrow night. If you two don't mind…" he said running his hands through his hair. "Dad." Kat began "Yes Honey?" "Please don't replace mom." She said hesitantly "Kat, no one no matter how wonderful they may seem, could ever replace your mom. I love your mother, I won't replace her it's just I get so lonely…I mean sorry Casper, but if he died tomorrow. You'd move on eventually wouldn't you…Three years is a very long time…" Kat nodded "I understand…I just wanted you to know that."

"Look Kat, do you like Clara?" Kat nodded "She seems nice…" "Well if you didn't like her I'd break up with her tomorrow until I found someone that suited you." Kat smiled "Thanks dad." She got up off the chair and hugged her father. Casper didn't know what to say. After his mother had died his never went near any woman again.

A year had since passed that week in June Clara and James were very close to engagement, Casper and Kat had both graduated High School both doing exceedingly well. Kat and Casper were going to attend the local college as they didn't want to be far from home and it was a good college. Sure not the Ivy League but, it was good enough to get them where they needed to go. Kat was going to study Psychology and Casper was studying business and economics, someday wanting to go into business for himself. But, here they were enjoying there last school break before college started.

"Kat can we go to the beach today?" Casper asked running his hand through hair and moving some of it from her face "Sure." "Alright, what time do you want to go?" "Around sunset. Because it's romantic." She winked at Casper "God I love you." Casper said "Where's dad?" "He was going out around six anyway, so right now he's getting food for us." Casper nodded. "Why the beach baby?" Kat asked as she went to the pantry to get some chips. Casper was watching the way her hips moved in her jeans.

Casper moved towards her then stood there "Casper I can't move." She said trying to get around the much taller and handsome man standing over her "That's the idea." He put his arms around her and kissed her, the chip packet crinkling between the two of them broke the kiss "I hate that sound." Casper said and Kat nodded "It's irritating for when you want to sneak food upstairs in the middle of the night." "How did you know I did that…?" Casper asked. Kat was a bit distracted looking at his t-shirt "Is there something on my shirt?" he asked looking at where she was looking "No, just you got a good frame." She said blushing.

"So about me stealing chips…" Casper said trying to take his mind off what Kat was thinking about him. "Um…You're not the most talented and silent robber." Kat admitted. She put her arms around his neck, he stared into her chocolate eyes and she stared into his crystal blue ones "Kiss me fool." She said pouting her lips and Casper put the chips on the bench and went for the kiss.

James came home from the shops, he wondered around the corner reading the mail when he looked up and was a bit shocked when he saw Casper being half straddled by his daughter whilst they were kissing. "Ah hem…" he coughed and they stopped immediately "Ah…Hi dad…" Kat began "Hi Doctor Harvey." Casper said looking at the ground like he was caught doing something he shouldn't. "What are you doing?" he asked "Um…Being overly affectionate." Casper said Kat was trying not to laugh. James nodded smiling a bit "Good one Casper…You're lucky I trust you." Casper nodded "That's about all we do." Casper added "I should shut up…" James was trying so hard not to laugh at how red the young man's face was.

"Well on another note I got you guys some movies and you guys can cook spaghetti Bolognese for dinner." They both nodded. They also both thought if they told James they were going to the beach after he left that afternoon he'd probably be suspicious of it. Casper respected James and knew that Kat respected herself and he knew he respected Kat, so the most he would do whilst under James' roof and unmarried was obey by his rules.

Sure enough the awkward situation passed and Casper and Kat went and did some of the chores and lied on the grass in the backyard. James called when he was leaving, so they took the opportune moment to head down to the beach under the cliff where the mansion was perched.

They held hands, and walked along the edge of the water. Casper watched Kat's shadow as the dress flared out occasionally and danced in the wind. He could feel his shirt sticking to him "So what are we going to do?" "Walk, talk." Casper said quietly, his brow was furrowed it looked like he was thinking hard on something. "Casper are you okay?" Kat asked, her brown hair flowing all around the place because of the summer breeze. "I'm fine…" she nodded but, wasn't entirely sure. "Casper you know you can tell me everything yeah?" Casper was more than aware. He gave her a smile and kissed her on the head.

"Kat, there is something on my mind. I just have no idea how to say it or how to do it…" Kat sat down on the sand and Casper sat beside her. "Try." "Well Kat, it's just I've known you for so long. And I love you so much and I just want to devote the rest of my life to you. I know you've said you feel the same way which is great. Just I don't want to go on a day or night without you. I love you, I adore you…I guess what I'm trying to say is darling is that I want you to be my wife forever and always. Would you…Will you marry me?" he said looking at Kat.

"Casper, of course I will." She said wrapping her arms around him, running her hand through his hair. "Hang on." He said and she sat back down again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He gave it to Kat and she took it into her hands smiling at him. "Casper…" inside was a gold ring with diamonds in it. "I worked a lot for this." Casper said and she smiled "Casper, I wouldn't care if you gave me a cheap ring…I love you regardless." Casper leant in and kissed her "If I had known this would be my life when I was a ghost. I would've died again." Casper whispered in her ear "I wouldn't have believed it if I had known." Kat replied kissing him on the cheek. He took a few moments just to admire how beautiful she was and he felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"Now to tell dad…" Kat said "I'm sure he'll take it okay…" Casper replied "But, for now I'd rather watch the sunset with my baby." He put his arm around her and she leant her head on his shoulder "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

**Thus ends the story. Sorry if it seemed like a short story or I ended the story too early or something I just didn't know where else go with it. Hope you guys enjoyed it all the same. :) I know it seems rushed, I just lost interest in it. Instead of abandoning it I did my best to finish it but, my heart just wasn't in it much. Sorry to disappoint you guys. If you think I should've ended it at an earlier chapter leave a review. I always try to finish what I start so this was the final product.**


End file.
